As a human
by animelover11368
Summary: Tsubasa and CCS Crossover. When Syaoran and his companions land into the world of the Card Captor Sakura, they were shock to find younger versions themselves. But it doesn’t stop there, what will happen with the feather loose in this world?
1. Path to walk on

As a human, girl and everything in between

By

Animelover11368

Author's note I made up another story up considering that I had plenty of time. I noe I should be studying but studying makes me more confused. I have no doubt I wont get into the school that I wanna go to.

Summary: When Syaoran and his companions land into the world of the Card Captor Sakura, they were shock to find younger versions themselves. But it doesn't stop there, what will happen with the feather loose in this world? WHAT! Kero a human boy! Syaoran-kun a girl and CCS Sakura a doll!

Chapter one: Path to walk on

**Tsubasa World **(Spoiler in the anime, episode 16)

"They're in love" Mokona stated as he watch as Keefer-san and Charme-san walk hand in hand after the battle with Syaoran. Mokona sat on Fai's shoulder watching as Charme confess her feelings to her beloved Keefer.

"The start of a relationship is always the happiest time, I guess," Fai stated agreeing with the white creature. Fai coming from a cheerful mode to a much serious one to state one issue in hand. "But it really worked out well that the treasure wasn't Sakura-chan's feather" Fai looked back on the earlier incident with the Keefer and Syaoran. Both were fighting hard to get the treasure, the prize that wasn't really needed in the group. Considering that Keefer fought hard to get it, Syaoran gave it to him when he saw the determination and sadness in Keefer's eyes.

Sakura looked at Fai startled with this unexpected statement. Kurogane continued stating "If it was, we would have had to fight for it…a fight to the death" Everyone took a minute to realize that they were going to have many obstacles that they have to beat to accomplish their goal with this adventure. Syaoran recognized that path he has to walk to and looked up waiting to see what happens next. Too bad they had no idea what destiny has in store for them.

"Come now, there is nothing for us to stay any longer," Syaoran stated having everyone nodding in approval.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait, PUU," he stated as his red gem shined in his forehead. The too familiar mysterious crest comes on top of everyone's feet. Colorful wind whooshing around the crest having people right in the center. Mokona now having wings came on top of the gang and the colorful winds began to surround them making them smaller and smaller. Mokona ate them up with his open mouth and then went to the crest as well. All was left was the color of the strange winds but they do began to slowly disappeared, never to return.

**After school **(my most favorite time of the day.)

" So what did Li want to talk to you about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she walked side by side with Sakura. Sakura seemed so happy as she skated her way up the sidewalk.

"He asked me if I was free this Saturday. I told him yea and he asked me out to go to picnic." Sakura replied as she started to blush. Going to a picnic with Li was like a dream she had always had. She never thought it would ever come true. "Maybe then I'll be able to tell him how I feel about him," Sakura thought wanting more than anything to have him share the same feelings.

"Oh my god Sakura I'm so happy for you! Li finally asked you out on a date. That's so romantic but too bad this things don't happen to a girl like me" Tomoyo replied. Secretly she thought "Now this is my chance to final get Li to confess his feelings to Sakura in camera. It would make the greatest love scene I've ever made, plus I could use my mom's new software to put it into a small film" Tomoyo started to laugh her evil laugh making Sakura worried.

"I wonder what she's up to again," Sakura thought as she asked Tomoyo if she was all right.

"Oh Sakura you have got to let me do your hair and everything. I want your time with Li to be perfect" Tomoyo said "and also perfect for my film," She adds silently to herself. ( Tomoyo is so mean, using Sakura like that)

"Um sure, why done you stop by at my house in the morning since he told me to go to his house at noon"

"Sure thing" Tomoyo nodded already getting excited at the thought. She knew she just had to tell Meiling and Eriol about this. "Meiling would certainly join me to get those together. I mean come on! Its been two years already after they meet and still they act as though they are **just** friends" Tomoyo thought.

"Well this is my stop, see you tomorrow Tomoyo" Sakura smiled as she waved good-bye to her friend. Sakura skated her way to her house as she thought of the way Li asked her out.

What you think my readers? - Please review


	2. How the date was set

Hey you guy, hope u like this chapter. Enjoy

_ Previous chapter_

"_Oh Sakura you have got to let me do your hair and everything. I want your time with Li to be perfect" Tomoyo said "and also perfect for my film," She adds silently to herself. ( Tomoyo is so mean, using Sakura like that) _

"_Um sure, why done you stop by at my house in the morning since he told me to go to his house at noon"_

"_Sure thing" Tomoyo nodded already getting excited at the thought. She knew she just had to tell Meiling and Eriol about this. "Meiling would certainly join me to get those together. I mean come on! Its been two years already after they meet and still they act as though they are **just** friends" Tomoyo thought._

"_Well this is my stop, see you tomorrow Tomoyo" Sakura smiled as she waved good-bye to her friend. Sakura skated her way to her house as she thought of the way Li asked her out._

Chapter 2: How the date was set

** Flashback with Sakura and Li**

Sakura was putting on her skates when she saw two shoes in front of her. She looked up to find whom those shoes belonged to… it was Li's. Sakura smiled at Li and stood up, as she was finished with her task.

"S-Sakura, c-could I ask you s-s-something?" Li said as he stared at Sakura's hands rather than her face.

Sakura thought it was strange that Li was talking rather uncertain about what he was talking about. She tilted her head to face Li's bowed head. He was surprise to find Sakura's eyes right at his that he jump back that he ended up on the ground. Sakura blinked "What's wrong with Li today? He isn't realty this clumsy like me," She thought.

Sakura helped Li get to his feet. He was red all over as their hands held each other fitting there as if it was meant to be. Sakura then realize his red face and asked "Li are you alright?" She looked down to find their hands still held each other. She too became red all over. "Gomen" she stated as she finally let go.

"Li what did you want to ask me?" Sakura asked, as the question was still not answered.

"Um um well I was just wondering if you're free this Saturday?"

"Yea of course." Sakura replied wondering why he was asking her this.

"Um you see, I was wondering if you'd like to g-g-go to a picnic with m-me t-tomorrow." Li answered however continued as he saw Sakura about to talk. Fearing to be rejected by her he interrupted. "You don't have to come if you don't want…"

"I'd love to go Li!" Sakura interrupted smiling. "Eh, I got to go meet Tomoyo so see you tomorrow Li" Sakura waved good-bye before heading to the bridge to meet Tomoyo and tell her the exciting news.

Li smiled and yelled, "Pick you up at noon k?"

Sakura nodded "k!"

** At Sakura's house**

" I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her room to change. When she got there she found Kero playing video games (like always). She got a small "Welcome home" from him since he was too into the game.

Sakura change from her clothes to start preparing dinner. She knew Toya was going to come home late as well as her dad so she figured she'd cook for them.

While Kero was upstairs playing, the smell of the pasta began to make its way up. When Kero smelled Sakura's cooking he could just taste the pasta in his mouth. Kero and Sakura ended up eating the pasta alone considering that Toya and her dad was staying up too late to have dinner with them. Then again who would want to eat with a stuffed toy staring right at you.

Kero notice that Sakura was more distracted than she usually is, she was turning red at a moment and then giggling the next. "Hey Sakura what you thinking about, you acting weird today"

"Huh?" Sakura stated when she heard Kero's voice. "Is something wrong Kero?"

"Yea there's something wrong, why you being so strange today?"

Sakura look at him confused, "what'd I do?"

"Does this ring a bell?" Kero imitated Sakura's behavior but in a more exaggerated version. Kero forced himself red by holding his breathe and then started to laugh very loud.

Sakura blush and told Kero about the date with LI. Kero understood her feelings but flat out told her that her brother wouldn't like the idea. Sakura told him that she would just ignore him like she always does. After the two had finished their dinner, they cleaned up and went to bed.

"Night Sakura" Kero said as he crawled into his bedroom aka drawer.

"Night Kero" Sakura was so excited she couldn't wait for tomorrow. As she thought of her date her eyes began to feel so heavy. Soon Sakura was flying in the clouds of dreamland.

Syaoran Li was trained to be the one to master the clow cards however when he meets Sakura that mission changed. No longer do they fight but help each other but was it wrong if Li wants something more than just being one of Sakura's friends. Having been able to ask Sakura was the biggest thing he "thought" would happen in his life. He REALLY hoped that **nothing** goes wrong with the date with Sakura. Boy, was he wrong…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Dream

_Previous chapter:_

_Sakura blush and told Kero about the date with LI. Kero understood her feelings but flat out told her that her brother wouldn't like the idea. Sakura told him that she would just ignore him like she always does. After the two had finished their dinner, they cleaned up and went to bed._

"_Night Sakura" Kero said as he crawled into his bedroom aka drawer._

"_Night Kero" Sakura was so excited she couldn't wait for tomorrow. As she thought of her date her eyes began to feel so heavy. Soon Sakura was flying in the clouds of dreamland._

_Syaoran Li was trained to be the one to master the clow cards however when he meets Sakura that mission changed. No longer do they fight but help each other but was it wrong if Li wants something more than just being one of Sakura's friends. Having been able to ask Sakura was the biggest thing he "thought" would happen in his life. He REALLY hoped that **nothing** goes wrong with the date with Sakura. Boy, was he wrong…_

Chapter 3: The dream

**Sakura: (Spoilers for 1st movie)**

Sakura was once again fighting side by side with Li to capture the clow cards. She was dressed with one of Tomoyo's clothing that was especially for Sakura. (Like always) She was using her wand to ride on as she barely dodged Arrow's well…arrows. Arrows kept coming for her as Kero warned her about the new batch of arrows. Everyone was watching with worry for Sakura could just **barely** avoid her weapons.

Arrow kept her offense and finally got an opening, a direct hit for Sakura. Sakura looked back to find Arrow yanking her arrow and then letting go. "AHH" Sakura and Kero yelled thinking she was done for.

"Element…Lighting" Li yelled striking the arrow down. Sakura jump off from her wand thanking Li for his helped.

"Don't take your eyes off it" He just replied putting his guard up as Arrow went face to face with Li. Arrow's new target was shifted from Sakura to Li.

"Sakura do it NOW!" Kero told her as he received a small nod from her and "right" as her replied.

"Windy I call, come to my aid and stop Arrow. WINDY!" Sakura said as she hit the clow card with the head of her wand. Windy came out to get Arrow's guard down, when that was accomplished Sakura called jump. Tiny wings appeared at her feet as she jumped to face Arrow for once in that night.

"Return to the power confined, ARROW CARD!" Sakura hit her wand in the air and a card appeared. Arrow was soon turned (Sort of) into blue dust that was soon captured in the card in front of Sakura. When it was finally over, the newly made card made its way to Sakura. Sakura smiled happy to accomplish her task as the card captured but as she watched as Kero came over, everything began to fade.

Sakura could no longer see her friends as they just became just color in the air. Everything came into a dim as even her tiny helper, Kero too faded away. Sakura used fly for the ground too became to fade to darkness. She flew around to see if she could find any sign of her friends.

"SAKURA!"

"SYAORAN!"

Sakura's ears perked up hearing Li's first name as well as her own. She pasted through many rocks as she made her way to the source of the noise. Sakura finally saw something rather than rocks however thought it was very strange indeed. There in front of her was herself and Li except they look older. They seem to be trapped into a weird device whose walls were transparent for Sakura to watch. She was looked like she was 16 when she was really 12.

The older Sakura and Li seem to be busy looking into each other's eyes yet they never touched. There hands just were on top of each other. (Tarzan scene with Jane with the hand thing) There seem to be an invisible barrier between them as the young Sakura saw older Li trying to bang that barrier down. Tears from the older Sakura made him try harder but something strange happened.

The older Sakura began to glow as wings sprang from her back. Her wings picked her body up breaking up her hand on top of Li's. Li's hand still kept banging as Sakura started to be pulled by a force of some kind.

"SAKURA!"

"SYAORAN!" older Sakura yelled as she became small from the distance.

Sakura jerked from her bed realizing it was all a dream.

"Sakura you ok?" Kero's voice came up from above her. "You were sweating and muttering strange things."

Sakura looked up to face the floating Kero (well flying) in front of her. "By the way Sakura aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your date with Li?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she checked her clock. 10:45! "Oh my God Tomoyo could come any minute now!" Sakura hopped out of bed racing to the bathroom. Kero did his job as fixing the bed considering that it was unusual that Sakura was late again. Since she was always late, Kero was in charge with fixing her bed. "Hey you gotta do something for the whole day besides video games" Kero thought as he finished his task. He watched as Sakura jump up and down to get her skirt on while brushing her hair. (Very hard task to do) He sighed wondering "Why cant Sakura **ever** be early, well at least on time in the morning"

She finally calm down as she put on her socks and folded away her pajamas. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror thinking back at the older version of herself "I wonder why in my dream me and Li had a weird barrier between us. –Sigh- I wonder what that dream meant this-"

DING-DONG!

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts running down stairs to open the door for Tomoyo and her surprise guest Meiling.

"Hi Tomoyo and Meiling, I didn't you were coming today," Sakura stated as they went up her room. When they open the room they found Kero (as usual) playing video games.

"I heard from Tomoyo about your date with Syaoran" Meiling answered her as they made Sakura sit down so the two could work their magic with Sakura. Tomoyo was in charge of the clothes that Sakura was going to wear while Meiling did her hair. All they let Sakura do was stare at the mirror.

"Its very daring of you, Meiling to address Li with his first name" Tomoyo stated.

"Well we have been childhood friends since we were little so I think I have to right to call him Syaoran." Meiling stated that pretty clear to her audience. Her listeners just laughed in reply.

"I bet Sakura would **love** to call Li by his first name now wouldn't you Sakura" Tomoyo teased as she took an outfit from Sakura's closet. Sakura just blushed hearing this and pretended not to notice her question.

As Sakura stared at the mirror her dream kept popping in of her mind. She stared at the mirror wondering if the dream may be true and she might never be with Li like that dream did in the end. "I really hope that the dream doesn't mean that I could never with Li in the future"

"SAKURA! Earth to Sakura!" Meiling yelled noticing that Sakura was in la la land.

"Huh? I'm sorry Meiling I was just thinking about my dream today"

"Why? What happened in your dream to make you doze off like that?" Tomoyo asked noticing that Kero even stopped playing his game to listen to what Sakura had to say.

"Well it was just a dream I never had cause first I had the flashback on when I captured Arrow but then something strange happened. Everything disappeared and I was looking for everybody when I saw this weird tube. In that tube was like a 16-year-old version of me as well as Li but there was some odd barrier from preventing them on touching each other. In the end the older Sakura sprouted out wings and was pulled away from Li." Sakura told them all what happened in her dream and when she finished they were just quiet.

"Wow what a weird dream" Tomoyo stated what everybody was thinking in everybody's head.

"You think that dream means something Sakura?" Kero asked having her nod as an answer.

"Well we can't think about that **now** when Syaoran could come any minute from now" Meiling stated checking the clock. 11:55! Meiling shrieked looking at the time and hurried up with Sakura's hair. Tomoyo gave Sakura one of her creations again this time going **way** over board. Sakura had several braiding from in her hair with her regular pigtails. She wore a blue dress that reached right up to her knees. The baby blue dress had a collar and puffed sleeve. The puffed sleeve reaching only her elbow had a darker shade of blue. At waist height of the dress there was a ribbon (same shade as the sleeve) that was neatly sewn in each side. (The ribbon ran from the waist to the end of the dress.)

"Li will definitely be blown out of his mind" Meiling stated as she watch Sakura twirl around for Tomoyo. Sakura put on the familiar necklace that transforms into her helpful wand as well as her small bag. The bag held all the clow cards that Sakura have captured. She sighed and…

DING-DONG!

what u think you guys? U waited for a while so tell me wat u think, plus I made the chapters longer…


	4. Two Sakuras?

1Hey you guys. :P gomen nasia...my fren has told me to update as fast as I can soooo im really sorry but maybe this chapter will make up for it.

Just to tell which ones are which:

**CCS characters:**

Sakura

Li or (Syaoron in Meiling's case)

Tomoyo

**Tsubasa Characters:**

Syaoron-kun

Sakura-hime

Tomoyo-Hime

' thoughts

" conversations

_Previous Chapter_

"Well it was just a dream I never had cause first I had the flashback on when I captured Arrow but then something strange happened. Everything disappeared and I was looking for everybody when I saw this weird tube. In that tube was like a 16-year-old version of me as well as Li but there was some odd barrier from preventing them on touching each other. In the end the older Sakura sprouted out wings and was pulled away from Li." Sakura told them all what happened in her dream and when she finished they were just quiet.

"_Wow what a weird dream" Tomoyo stated what everybody was thinking in everybody's head._

"You think that dream means something Sakura?" Kero asked having her nod as an answer.

"_Well we can't think about that **now** when Syaoran could come any minute from now" Meiling stated checking the clock. 11:55! Meiling shrieked looking at the time and hurried up with Sakura's hair. Tomoyo gave Sakura one of her creations again this time going **way** over board. Sakura had several braiding from in her hair with her regular pigtails. She wore a blue dress that reached right up to her knees. The baby blue dress had a collar and puffed sleeve. The puffed sleeve reaching only her elbow had a darker shade of blue. At waist height of the dress there was a ribbon (same shade as the sleeve) that was neatly sewn in each side. (The ribbon ran from the waist to the end of the dress.)_

"_Li will definitely be blown out of his mind" Meiling stated as she watch Sakura twirl around for Tomoyo. Sakura put on the familiar necklace that transforms into her helpful wand as well as her small bag. The bag held all the clow cards that Sakura have captured. She sighed and…_

_DING-DONG!_

Chapter 4: Two Sakuras?

Sakura ran downstairs to get the door, each step getting more and more nervous. (XD same could be said about Li standing outside her house) In the mean time, Meiling and Tomoyo cleaned up the room and just "happened" to have the camera with them to tape what was going to happen in the picnic.

"You guys going to ease drop the picnic aren't you?" Kero asked as he continued to play his game.

The girls just smiled at the question and quietly tip toed down the stairs with Tomoyo's camera. Kero finding its more entertaining to follow Sakura turned off the game and followed their lead.

Tomoyo and Meiling from the stair way looked down to find Sakura had already gotten to the door. Li stood at the door holding a picnic basket. His light brown hair shining from the sun and Li quietly smiled and said, "Hey"

"Hey Li." Sakura smiled, hiding her nervousness from Li as best as she can. She put on her shoes quickly while Li waited for her outside the door. As Sakura put on her shoes, Li noticed that there were two extra shoes on the doorway. He sighed, 'And here I thought that I was going to be alone with Sakura. I just hope that Tomoyo and Meiling don't do anything weird like they always do. Sweat dropped Then again, those two are always causing problems'

Li looked up at the stairs to find Kero staring at his basket practically drooling on himself. Li grinned and thought, 'Idiot stuff animal, only thinking of his stomach again.'

"Done" Sakura stated interrupting Li's thoughts. She closed the door behind her making Kero's drooling face disappear.

As they walk to the park, Li noticed that the famous Tomoyo has once again dressed up Sakura.

"You look nice today Sakura" Li stated before his knowing and quickly blushing.

The comment surprised Sakura and she blushed like a big tomato. "Thanks. You look nice too."

"Come on Tomoyo! We need to keep up with them!" Meiling "silently yelled" (If that was ever possible) at her as she put on her shoes. "Kero! Would you stop drooling on yourself? I'll make you a lunch later"

Kero slowly floated to the girls are they do left the house sad that they were going without food.

Tomoyo giggled as they jogged from block to block so they wouldn't be seen. "This is gonna make the greatest love scene ever. Especially when Li finally confesses his love for Sakura"

Meiling sweat dropped. "This is just a picnic Tomoyo. Just like a date. So don't go overboard like you always do"

"Look whose talking, you're the one making it like one of those spy movies" Kero stated from the top of Meiling's head.

"Oh shush, come on, they're on the move again"

In another land far away, there are two people clothed with dark traveling clothes. Just tiny speckles of light to dim the room of its secrets surround them.

"Are you sure about this? You are completely ignoring your duty," A voice asked from the darkness. His voice held worries that no one can understand.

"I don't give a damn, I need to bring her back! She's the only one I got left" The other figure yelled. "I should have never let her go with him no matter what had happened."

"Please, don't sacrifice yourself for one person when you could save thousand of other lives. Please, I'll take your place in finding her but you must stay here"

"NO! I must do it!"

"Please its better this way…"

Frustrated of not being able to do anything, he silently agreed with the worry figure. "Fine, just be careful. Promise me you come back in one piece no matter what"

"I promise. Please stand back your majesty" ( I hope you guys already know who this is)

A light appears from the ground making a great picture of a mysterious crest. Swirls of dark wind circled the crest as it devoured the figure in the middle. Smiling, the person in the center stated "May I see you again Toya."

"Here I come Dimension Witch." He muttered to himself.

"Goodbye Yukito and good luck" Toya stated as Yukito was soon gone from this world. "May you find my sister and that brat…" (Lolz, no matter what situation, Toya still calls him brat.)

"This looks like a good spot" Li stated as they found a cheery blossom tree near a tiny river next to it. The cherry blossom was in full bloom and was showing its wonderful flowers to the couple. Li opened up the picnic basket to grab the picnic blanket.

"Oh let me help," Sakura said as she grabbed the corners from the other end and spread the blanket underneath the tree. "Its such great luck that we were able to find a cheery blossom tree that was empty. I guess no one wanted to wonder out too far from the park"

"Yea." Li replied as they sat down and he began to take out the food from the basket. There was a box full of sushi ( YUM!), Yakitori (Pretty much BBQ chicken!) Gyoza (fried Dumplings) with the regular sandwiches. As for the drinks they had Ponta (hehe this drink is from Prince of Tennis) Sakura smiled watching all the great food before her.

"Wow Li, this is a bit much" She stated as she grabbed her chopsticks and took a sampling of the sushi. Smiling she gave the sushi a thumbs up, "YUM!"

Li was glad she liked the food and also started to dig in. But not before seeing Kero's face from a bush. Glancing at the bush, the Kero face was gone. 'Must be my imagination' he thought.

"KERO! Calm down!" Meiling stated as she grabbed Kero from the wing. "Syaoron nearly saw you! You're gonna end up ruining the date!"

"Yes Kero, you musten interfere" Tomoyo said from the ground with her camera already filming every moment of the date.

"BUT IM HUNGRY!" Kero began to cry as he watched Sakura and Li eating the delicious food on the blanket.

"Kero," Tomoyo glared at him (Which wasnt often) "If you ruin this moment, I'll make it much much worst for your stomach..."

Kero and Meiling backed away from Tomoyo. "Kero, you never interrupt a determined girl like Tomoyo, or your gonna end up as one of those sushis Li made"

Kero was silenced and just watched the couple eat and talked with each other. His stomach still yelling at him to eat! (Well not really...XD, he dont really need to eat anyways)

As Sakura and Li continued to enjoy their time together, the winds from the park began to pick up for some strange reason.

"This kind of wind has magic presence to it. How is that possible?" Li asked as he took out his Lasin board. (I think thats what he calls it) while Sakura took out her wand and had her clow cards ready.

"How is this possible? I captured all the Clow cards already!" Sakura stated as she prepared herself for the worst.

The sky of clear blue with great fluffy clouds began to twist and move towards the trees. As it finally reached the ground, it puffed into nothing and...

"AHHH! NOOO!"

Sakura and Li turned around to the bushes and ran towards it. The picnic was soon forgotten in their minds

"Hey! Didnt that sound like Tomoyo just now?" Sakura yelled as they ran.

"Damnit! They really did come" Li stated.

"What! They were here the whole time?"

"Yea, I guess they were hiding in the bushes"

As they reached the bushes they found Kero flying while Tomoyo and Meiling were against the bushes. There were four people, three was already on their feet while another one was being carried bridal style. All but one was hooded, the one not hooded revealed a man giving a murderous glare at a white creature. Their clothing was strange and all were diffrent from each other. A white creature was on top of the one not carrying another person. The little guy was practically dancing on the guy's head.

"BAKA! You could have atleast landed us softly!" The person yelled.

"I don't know what you mean. Mokona landed perfectly!"

"That's because you're on top of him!"

"Fay no mind!"

"Kurogane-san and Mokona please calm down" Syaoran stated to them.

"Minna I believe we have company" Fay stated as he smiled at them.

The gang finally realized they were being watched. They looked to find two girls up on the ground, one weeping while another was just merely watching. They too had a stranged creature, though it was actually floating in the air. The other two was a boy and a girl and they looked as though they were going to battle. The two standing looked mightly familiar.

"MY CAMERA!" Tomoyo yelled and began to cry.

Li and Sakura sweat dropped. They sighed, "She screamed because of that?"

"Sakura get ready, seems they noticed us" Li stated.

"EHH? Its Syaoran-kun?" The white creature stated and jumped off the head. "Ehh? Syaoran is chibi…"

"That can't be…" The Syaoran-kun stated clearly in shock.

"Great, another brat" Kurogane stated not liking one bit of the situation.

"Sakura the magical presence is from them!" Li yelled, as he got ready just in case. His eyes showing great determination to protect and win the battle at whatever cost.

Sakura nodded still looking at the four strangers. 'They came from the sky!'

Fay grinned, "I guess no whatever world we go to, the eyes of Syaoran will always show great determination."

"Ehh…Sakura-chan is also chibi" The white creature continued and jumped onto the ground. "Konichiwa minna-chibis!" Mokona stated smiling.

The Cardcaptor group looked at the white creature with great confusion. Sakura and Li looked at each other hoping to see if any answer was able to his weird comments.

"Li, the way he's calling as chibis, it's as if we already grew up…" Sakura stated.

"Yea, but how is that possible?" he answered. (Hehe I wonder how that's possible XD)

"Tomoyo-hime…" Kurogane muttered from his shock of seeing his princess once more. This reminded him of the goal he must achieve, the goal on getting back to his world no matter what. This Tomoyo however was weaping over a weird contraption with a "mirror" attach to one end.

"Are you alright Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura answered with a nod still looking at the young version of herself.

"Syaoran-kun, I could stand on my own. Could you please put me down?" Sakura-hime asked.

The winds began to pick up once more and as Sakura were put down; her hood was lifted up exposing her face to the world. Not only her hood but also the hoods of the others. Now before them was two older version of Sakura and Li as well as three other figures. (Mokona is included.)

"Sakura stand back! This might be an illusion!" Li stated glaring at the group, quickly using himself as a shield for her.

Sakura-hime looked at the source of the voice to find a chibi version of Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran-kun was kawii when he was little!" She stated as she was at her feet though Syaoran was still supporting her for a bit. This was just in case she faints for no reason again.

"Syaoran-kun KAWII!" Mokona joined in making both Syaoran and Li blushed at the comment.

Li looked at the older Sakura to find she was being support by an older version of himself. 'Will Sakura and I ever be that close in the future?' He thought. Sakura having the same thoughts, quite jealous of the older couple.

What do you guys think?

PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE ILL UPDATE FASTER!

(No reviews mean I don't update)


	5. A place to stay

Hey minna-san! Arigatou for the reviews. I am shocked that people still read my fanfic after I didn't update it for at least 2 years already. Thank you so much and as a reward, I'm going to give you a chapter. (It's actually due to the people that subscribed to the story that I actually thought of getting back to writing)

WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I actually wanted to update since I'm curious how many people still want to read this story. So don't forget to review!

Ok. Just to remind people how to distinguish the characters:

**CCS characters:**

Sakura (Apparently in the series, Syaoron Li calls her this when he begins to like her)

Li (x.x sorry but CCS Syaoran has to be Li)

Tomoyo

**Tsubasa Characters:**

Syaoran-kun;

Sakura-hime; hime; sa-chan (Fay)

Tomoyo-Hime

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Sakura stand back! This might be an illusion!" Li stated glaring at the group, quickly using himself as a shield for her._

_Sakura-hime looked at the source of the voice to find a chibi version of Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran-kun was kawaii when he was little!" She stated, as she was at her feet though Syaoran was still supporting her for a bit. This was just in case she faints for no reason again._

_"Syaoran-kun KAWAII!" Mokona joined in making both Syaoran and Li blushed at the comment._

_Li looked at the older Sakura to find she was being support__ by an older version of Syaoran__ 'Will Sakura and I ever be that close in the future?' He thought. Sakura having the same thoughts became quite jealous of the older couple._

"" Dialogue

'' Thoughts

Chapter 5: A place to stay

"Hmmm, this can't be the work of a clow card, we have already captured them" Kero stated from nowhere.

"Mokona found a buddy! Konichiwa!" Mokona excited yelled at Kero. It went towards him with a great big smile on its face. (Mokona is genderless just to let some people know. XD don't get mad when I start calling Mokona an it!!)

Kero merely blinked as the excited white rabbit (hehe Mokona is an usagi) that has finally reached him. "Konichiwa! My name is Mokona, what is yours?"

"…Kero"

"Kero-kun, I smell something REALLY REALLY nice." Mokona stated smilingly. It sniffed the air and went towards the picnic area when Li and Sakura was there a few minutes ago. It first became comfortable for a few moments before Mokona started to eat the food that lay before it. (Someone suggested that Mokona have already met with the other Kero, but I felt that it was better if they didn't know each other. Thanks for the great suggestion though!)

"Tss, don't have any respect for eating their food" Kurogane stated as he followed the white creature.

"It's nothing, there is enough for every-" Sakura stated but stopped when Kero joined with Mokona, "helping" him with the food. Everyone walked towards the scene away from the bushes to the little creatures.

The tsubasa-gumi was now sitting around the picnic area with Kurogane fighting with Mokona for the sushi. Fay was too busy talking to the girls (silently agreeing to help with their plot of the day) while Sakura-hime and Syaoran just watched their chibi versions talk among themselves.

Sakura sighed, "Kero's stomach is in full blast, so you guys better dig in before he finishes it all"

Li silently glared at Kero thinking, 'Baka Baka eating all the food I prepared for Sakura.' He sighed and stated, "Don't mind him please, he's always acting like this"

Sakura smiled and understood the inside joke from Li.

When Sakura and Li shared a moment, Syaoran thought of the times in his childhood that was similar to that. As Sakura-hime looked at the chibis, her vision soon became blurry and soon collapsed. Luckily someone caught her (hehe you should know who) and gently placed her head on his lab so that his princess can sleep soundly.

* * *

Tomoyo glanced up from her talk with Fay to find the older version of Sakura was getting comfortable with the older Li. She smiled and took her chance to take a picture with her digital camera. (Yea, she's very prepared…-; too prepared though.) 

"I wonder if this picture is looking into the future of Sakura and Li" Tomoyo stated as she showed the picture to Meiling.

"I hope so; I mean they look like they already are in high school. Man, I hope it don't take THAT LONG to get those two to hook up" Meiling replied.

Fay laughed, "Hmm maybe we should give them a tiny push. You know that a helping hand from friends can never hurt."

The girls turned to him, "Yea, but it's so hard since both as so stubborn. Geez they cant even asked each other to the school dance."

Fay simply smiled, "But they never had Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun before to get them some motivation."

"You're so right!" the girls yelled. At this moment Kurogane's ears perked up and he looked up. The sight before him scared him, though he didn't show it. Fay smiling while two girls were dancing having a look that meant trouble. He sighed, 'That guy is responsible for it, I just know it...'

Hmmm should I end it right here?? LOL : ill be nice so ill post more things.

When everyone was done eating…well, when the food has been finished with the help of Kero and Mokona, everyone started to talk about the serious issue.

"Can you explain to me again, how is it possible that there are two Sakuras and Syaorans? I know that it can't be the work of clow cards since Sakura already collected all of them." Kero stated towards the Tsubasa-gumi.

"Well, we're just traveling through worlds. We are trying to get sa-chan's memories back since she lost them in her world. " Fay stated smiling (-sigh- when is he ever not smiling?), "As we travel through new worlds, we encounter versions of ourselves. The thing is that they don't necessarily have the same personality compared to the other versions of themselves."

"How is it possible for you to travel?" Li asked suddenly.

"Mokona does it" Mokona stated with a happy beam which jumping up and down with the sugar rush kicking in.

"Are you guys from the same worlds then? Since you guys don't look like you came from the same place from your clothes." Tomoyo asked. (Obviously, she is the one that notices the clothing difference XD)

"We actually met since all of us desired to travel worlds. Syaoran-kun and Sa-chan are from the same world, which Kuro-chan and I come from other worlds" Fay stated.

"What do you guys usually do when you enter a new world?" Li asked the group.

Fay just smiled, "We first look for a place to stay and sometimes get jobs to pay for the living necessities. Mostly we focus on getting sa-chan's feathers."

"Sakura, why don't you let them stay at your house?" Kero asked.

"Ehh. You know that I would be more than willing to help but Kero; you know that we don't have enough room in the house. Plus, my father and brother might get suspicious as to why four strangers are suddenly living with us." Sakura stated before turning towards the tsuabasa-gumi, "I'm sorry you guys, I don't know where you guys can stay which you're in our world"

"They can stay with me" Li stated "I have enough room for everyone".

"Hmm. That's true Li since your mother bought a house to have enough rooms for your sisters if they decide to visit. Plus I don't think that Wei would mind" Meiling stated. (Wei is the caretaker of Syaoran XD if you guys didn't know that)

"So I guess that it's decided. You guys will stay at the brat's place." Kero stated yet receiving a glare from Li in the process.

* * *

Soon it became very dark and everyone needed to go home. Since the date was ruined, Li insists that he at least walks Sakura home alone. Li told everyone to stay at the park but who actually listens to his order? Tomoyo and Meiling on the other hand was happy at this development and soon the spying resumed. This time however, the Tsubasa-gumi was taking part in the action, whether they liked it or not. Syaoran-kun merely smiled grimly thinking about the times he spend his time with Sakura-hime and how all of those memories were now lost. 

Currently, Li and Sakura was walking side by side while everyone was trailing them a few blocks away.

"Li." Sakura said before turning her head to face Li.

Li looked at her admiring her beauty against the sunset. Her hair was shining brightly while her eyes stared directly at him. 'Damn. She really looks amazing today, too bad our date did not go as planned'

"I'm really sorry that our picnic was ruined today." Sakura stated looking at him with a very sad face. 'Today was supposed to be my day with you but now I don't know when this can happen again.'

Li panicked since it looked as though she was going to cry and said, "Its ok, there's always next time"

Sakura stopped walking kind of surprise and smiled at him, "Really? Then I cant wait until next time."

The CCS coupled enjoyed their walk with each other. Both enjoyed each other's company without actually saying a word. Before long, the couple finally reached Sakura's house.

Sakura walked at her gate slowly before turning around to face Li. "I really had fun today, thanks Li". Waving good-bye, Sakura opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Li kept staring at the door as a blush appeared in his face. He turned around to walk back to the park when he noticed the group was just a block away. No wait, scratch that idea. The group was running, full on sprinting towards him! 

'What the hell!?!!?!' Li thought before Tomoyo and Meiling ran past him and entered Sakura's house. Of course, the Tsubasa-gumi also ran past him before he was grabbed by Kurogane and let into the house.

Lets end it here : don't forget to review!


End file.
